


Thank you, Victoria's Secret

by JackTrades



Series: Married Destiel verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean got that thing at Victoria's Secret as a joke. He didn't realize it'd turn him on later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head whIle folding laundry. I apologize for nothing.

It started as a joke. Dean remembered it distinctly.

Sam begged him to go Christmas shopping together, which was completely out of character for the kid. He ended up at a Victoria's Secret in the mall after several other stops while Sam awkwardly tried to figure out his then girlfriend's size with the overly helpful sales girl. Dean wandered over to a display of pajamas with the advertisement of free slippers with purchase... he was really just passing the time when he saw the short sleep shirt on the display. Dean was never good with colors but it was either pink or salmon, he was never one to debate that shit. Solid on the front and striped with white on the back with a fancy, cursive 'Angel' in white on the front.

Obviously Dean, like any other red-blooded American male, was aware this company had ad campaigns featuring 'angels' in lingerie. He didn't call his man angel for the same reason. Not by a long shot. Whatever, he was in a weird mood that day and he went from feeling sentimental to wanting to mess with Castiel in a matter of seconds. He didn't know jack shit about women's sizes but figured a women's extra large, the biggest on the table, would fit Castiel. He couldn't wait to see the reaction! He'd probably curse Dean out again for implying he was the woman in their relationship then they'd have angry sex. Yep, definitely buying this!

Luckily while Sam was busy being an awkward idiot about life he managed to find something and was finally making his way to the cash register. Dean wandered up to the line with him and Sam scoped out what he had. Sam took one look at the item, rolled his eyes, and willfully said nothing. Everyone under the sun, in Sam's opinion, would find Dean's frequently mentioned pet name for his husband gag worthy.

Castiel’s reaction was actually underwhelming for Dean. He took one look at it and thought the 'angel' sentiment was adorable. Dean couldn't even be pissed off about it because it resulted in an awesome make out session. Castiel made the offhand comment that the material was actually really soft and wore it to bed that night to meet Dean's challenge. Dean never was good at outright communication and Castiel really wanted to test if this was some newfound kink that Dean wanted to try... it wasn't but Dean respected the hell out of Castiel’s response.

* * *

Castiel kept the thing. It mostly resided in the bottom of his dresser as a reminder of how weird Dean's sense of humor could be but he'd look at it fondly nonetheless. So when they decided to finally paint the kitchen walls a different color, Castiel thought nothing of wearing that shirt to paint in. Not that he was likely to get paint on it anyway. They figured out after the first paint job that Castiel was good at edges and cutting in while Dean was on paint roller duty.

* * *

Dean really did buy the thing as a joke. He was conflicted at this point... watching Castiel on a ladder while he wore a long shirt and slippers to keep the metal ladder from digging into his feet. Castiel always looked so fucking attractive while he was concentrating on something. The shirt rode up every time Castiel stretched to paint along the ceiling. Every now and then the shirt would ride up enough for Dean to see his purple briefs underneath. Something about those legs, bare out of convenience, but damned if Dean didn't want to rip him off that ladder and fuck him senseless.

He couldn't resist walking up to that ladder and running both hands up the backs of Castiel’s thighs. Castiel immediately reacted. He turned his head and sternly said, "Stop slacking and paint." Bossy bitch... although Dean would probably concede that he was the bitch for immediately complying.

Whatever. It was Dean's idea to paint the walls a deep orange anyway. The entire time they painted Dean took every opportunity to touch Castiel. Castiel got the message loud and clear.

Even if Castiel didn't get it, he would have when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing his neck as Castiel rinsed the brushes and roller. Dean ground his hips into Castiel so he was flush with the counter. "You look so good, angel." Dean managed to get out while he ran his hands over Castiel’s clothed chest.

Castiel pushed back into him, "Yeah? You are really fired up today... is it the shirt?" He was sincerely joking.

Dean moaned and tweaked Castiel’s nipple over the shirt. "I didn't think so but I kept seeing those damn legs of yours and I just couldn't stop myself..." Castiel wouldn't have gone pantsless if he didn't have a long shirt. It was only because of Dean's joke years earlier that this was even an option.

Castiel turned to Dean once he was done with washing the paint supplies and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He pulled him into a deep, unhurried kiss as Dean continued to grind against him. Castiel felt like he was at a disadvantage. He felt Dean's jeans against his legs, the rough erection against the soft cotton on his own penis, Dean's wandering, sure hands grabbing at him... all of it ganged up to make Castiel want to fuck Dean, immediately.

Dean felt Castiel’s sense of urgency in the way their kiss changed. Dean was in no mood for teasing or torturing Castiel. Instead he broke their kiss to take Castiel by the hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Once they were upstairs Dean playfully pushed Castiel back onto their bed. Dean started at Castiel’s ankles and ran his hands up to Castiel’s hips. Castiel was breathless as he teased, "If I didn't know better I'd think you were turned on by the shirt..."

Dean chuckled as he started kissing up Castiel’s legs. "You know I love your legs. Why else would you run so much?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "It clears my mind. It's just a bonus that you like the results."

Dean reached underneath Castiel to grip the globes of his butt firmly. "Damn right I like it." He leaned down to tease Castiel’s erection over his underwear.

Dean temporarily tore himself from Castiel to grab a tube of lubricant from the nightstand. He quickly plastered himself back against Castiel’s body. He pulled back to rip Castiel’s underwear away. He skipped all preamble by immediately pushing two lubed fingers into Castiel.

Castiel didn't know what had gotten into Dean and frankly didn't give a damn. He was just gonna enjoy the ride.

Dean made hurried the preparation and pulled back with in a wrecked voice, "You good or do you need more?"

Castiel replied in equally wrecked, “Do it."

Dean enthusiastically pushed his jeans and boxers to his thighs and dragged lube over his own dick before pushing into Castiel. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and gripped tight to encourage him. Dean started a fast pace while Castiel reached a hand between them to jerk himself. He murmured encouragement to Dean as Dean continued his ruthless pace. Dean pushed up the shirt to run his hands over Castiel’s bare skin. They crested much faster than either of them is used to.

It's a quick fuck. A pleasant surprise for Castiel on a Saturday afternoon. Castiel made a mental note to keep that shirt toward the top of his drawer and bring it out when he wanted a sure thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are all appreciated.


End file.
